Ivar Hrafn
Overview Full biography found here. '' Appearance '''Hair:' Brown Skin: Pale Eyes: Brown Height: 6'5" Weight: 215 lbs. Markings: Multiple scars with a story Personality Ivar is an orphan, left on the streets and forced to scrounge and scrape for everything he has. This has given him a sense of Independence, and a lust for the high life. He is somewhat charming, well-spoken and has a quick wit that cover up the sadistic monster underneath the Inquisitor's noble posture. He is also quick to temper when someone disrespects him, and gets quite violent. Highly knowledgeable in torture methods and interrogation techniques. Merciless and cold-hearted, he often has episodes of mania, a side effect of the illusion magic he uses, and the darkness in his own mind. Abilities Favored Weapon: Highly enjoys knives and axes Weapon Skill: Proficient Combat Style: Rogue-ish; Ivar was trained by many people he befriended throughout his life on how to hunt, fight, and kill efficiently. He also knows how to hide in a crowd. As well as how to cast basic illusion based spells. Magic: During his time in a nomadic gypsy camp, he was taught some basic illusion magic by the High Priestess of their cult based worship of a Pagan God. He is able to create copies of himself out of his own shadow, or smoke if it is available. These copies are rarely able to do anything physical unless he is casting at night during a new moon. All mana comes from a stone of strange origins that Ivar is unable to rid himself of. Other Information: Ivar has lived a full life, travelling from one place to the next based on unfortunate accidents and bad luck. Sometimes these events were put into place by Ivar in order to achieve certain goals. He knows full well the history of his background, long and storied, but it is a bad idea to bring it up. History Ivar was left on the doorstep of his grandparents abode, a pair of low caste farmers that could barely feed themselves. Either way, upon his arrival there was a bountiful harvest and the three enjoyed four years of prosperity and peace. Then came the bandits, who killed the older couple and took young Ivar. For six more years, Ivar fought and killed for the entertainment of the bandits against other slaves and prisoners. Ivar escaped at one point in time, after murdering the bandit leader, and made his way to the nearest city. He lived off the streets, stealing and doing odd jobs for whoever would hire him. At the age of 15, he amassed enough of a reputation to become a deckhand on a number of ships from fishing vessels to merchant ships. On a merchant vessel in a long forgotten port, he encountered his first pirate: a loud-mouthed drunk who assaulted the now 18 year old. Without hesitation, he killed the man with his own dagger, which had boasted to have been gifted this item by his Captain. The Captain in question was Greybeard, Eobard Thatcher. Impressed by the ruthlessness of the young man, he took him aboard as his new first-mate with only one rule: 'you keep what you kill'. For 4 years, he aided the Captain in many raids and the crew gained some minor fame, but none so as The Raven. He earned the name after thwarting a mutiny and executing the traitors ruthlessly. His sentence: "give them to the Ravens." On the eve of his fifth year aboard the ship, they were attacked by a creature of the sea and, for all Ivar knew, he was the only survivor. It was at the age of 23 that he had arrived in Pveth, and no one knew his name. After begging for scraps for a few months in the town, Ivar was found by a blacksmith, Torund Smith, who needed an able body. Ivar lived in peace, becoming an Apprentice and even marrying the daughter of his Master, Ereima; who was a Huntress and a gifted warrior who followed the Heathen faith. She taught him to use knives, an axe, a bow and arrow, and the environment well enough to track, hunt, and survive in the wilds. It was during one of these hunts, that he found a small stone in a stream. This stone was strange, covered in runes of unknown origin. At Ereima's request, he tossed away the stone, only to find it on the anvil of his Master's shop hours later. The stone has been with him ever since, giving him access to magics around him. Unfortunately, one night, his nightmares came to life through the stone's magic and the bandits of his past claimed two more lives. He was run out of town, hiding in the wilderness for fear of being hunted down until he was found by a gypsy tribe. The Priestess took pity on the lost soul and guided him for three months in how to use the magic of the stone. The gypsy's God was one he recognized from his wife's stories about her Gods; though they called him Lokir and he learned that the stone's runes belonged to this God's language. He left in the night, going and slaughtering the bandits in their entirety. When he returned, the gypsy's were gone. Finally, he came to the Capital and applied to be a Royal Inquisitor, hoping to use his skills to atone for the evil magic he uses.